What Coffee Becomes
by Caia
Summary: No explanations given...she just leaves for a while
1. Then

What Coffee Becomes  
  
So Danny was there, watching her leave on the early morning plane to Washington DC. Neither of them knew how often they would see each other. But Samantha was making the right choice, and Danny would support her. They would do anything for each other: if support was what she needed, support she would get. It was hard for him though, to carry such a secret with him, something he had to hide specially from Jack. Could it be immoral? Yes. But not completely taking in consideration the circumstances: Jack was happy; he was back with his family, a wonderful wife and two fantastic daughters (and we all know how much he loved that: having a second chance). There was no way that Samantha could stay. After all, something had happened, and she didn't want to go through it again. She wouldn't.  
  
THREE WEEKS BEFORE  
  
Marie went out of the city for two days, taking Kate with her. Hannah would stay with a friend and Jack, home alone. He had been trying to forget Sam for some tine now, but he couldn't leave her out of his mind. He was starting himself going mad. So evidently without thinking, he went to her apartment. She had not arrived yet, but he had, still, a spare key. He went in so that when she finally got home Samantha found Jack sitting under the faint light of the kitchen table. She was not surprised. In fact, she knew why he was there: they both missed each other's company. She didn't say it out loud but thought about it several times "this is so wrong", as walked into the room.  
  
"Jack! What are you doing here?"  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"What's going on?", asked Samantha trying not to show how much she wanted, needed him to hold her like he used to. So gently. Even if it were for a second.  
  
"I've missed you Sam."  
  
"Why aren't you at home? You should be spending time with your girls. Jack they."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Still he didn't move.  
  
"What do you mean 'Never mind'?! Jack, we."  
  
It was the second time in not more than five minutes that he hadn't allowed her to finish the sentence.  
  
"Just.they're not home." Then looking at her, "Come on, only a cup of coffee."  
  
So, a coffee, some diner, a shower. One thing led to another, and they ended up making love.  
  
The next day Hannah called her father home, and not finding him there, called to his cell. She wasn't feeling too well and asked her dad to let her go to the office that day. Something Jack couldn't say no to.  
  
As usual Samantha arrived early, made some coffee, and waited for Jack near the elevator. They needed to talk.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and Hannah jumped out shouting Danny's name with happiness. Danny had been there for a while and once more was able to see Sam's routine: in, coffee, elevator, office. She handed the full cup to Jack. It could be seen by her expression how surprised she was for him having taken his daughter there. With her inside and Danny, Martin and Vivian they were not going to be able to talk as freely as she needed them to. They couldn't take that kind of risk. So decided to keep it that way: nothing.  
  
Of course Hannah realized that her presence made both her dad and Samantha uncomfortable. And though she was not sure, she had an idea about what was taking place. Typical. She didn't say a word about her thoughts.  
  
Danny wanted to talk to Samantha. He knew her well enough to tell when something bothered her. But also to say that she wouldn't talk unless she desperately needed to.  
  
"Samantha, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Danny. Why do you ask me that?"  
  
"Nothing.you just seem a little more different this morning, that's all."  
  
"A little different.I'm fine."  
  
"OK."  
  
And that was all they expected until lunch time. It was then that he made sure that she was not as OK as she said she was: she ordered Chinese. It use to cheer her up. She had told him once, abut a year before. Still, we wouldn't push, she would talk when she was ready. She always did.  
  
Apart from that, the rest of that and the following week, everything went on as it was supposed to. Everybody did their job. No friction.no major argues.no signs that anyone suspected anything. 


	2. A Week Before

A WEEK BEFORE  
  
Samantha woke up feeling dizzy, dressed up, went straight to work. She saw Danny arrive few minutes after her. That Monday morning it was him who prepared the coffee. Shocking that she didn't feel like haven some! Then again something was strange. And it became even more awkward as soon as she told him that when someone else arrived he was going with her somewhere.  
  
Vivian arrived saying that she had received a call from Jack.it was important for the case that Danny talked to the victim's relatives. There wasn't much choice, Sam told Danny to go do what he had to, to forget what she had said. It didn't feel right for him to leave her like that.not after want she had said about not wanting to go alone. It kept on going back to his head.  
  
When Danny went back to the office he found out that Samantha had asked for the day off. She never did that. Not since.ever! He didn't know if she had gone where he was supposed to go with her or not. He didn't even know where that was.  
  
It was late when he got out of work. Not having her there had slowed everything down. He didn't know whether to go to her apartment or not, but he did. She wasn't there, where else could she be?  
  
On Tuesday things got even stranger. Samantha went in after Danny, didn't have coffee, didn't wait for Jack and didn't go into his office. She just sat there, literally, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Now you can't tell me you're doing fine! Not this time Sam," Danny said in a very sweet tone of voice.  
  
"I guess not." She replied, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Danny looked at her in the eyes and she looked back. They stared at each other for a minute or so and then he walked away.  
  
That Wednesday night she finally asked Danny if he had time for dinner. He had nothing to do so he agreed to go. He knew she would talk to him. He just didn't expect something like that.it had never even crossed his mind.  
  
They didn't go to the bar. Instead they took one of the most quiet tables, non smoking, the usual.  
  
"So, I've got tonnes to say. I just can't keep it to myself any longer. And I'm afraid to become a burden. I mean."  
  
"You should start from the beginning," said Danny trying to calm Samantha. "We could go to the park, do you feel like walking while we talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"OK."  
  
Danny called the waiter and asked for the bill. A few minutes later they were taking their coats and heading to the park. They walked quietly for some time. It was her who broke the silence.  
  
"So, Jack and I had an affair, but you know, it ended about a year ago.after the accident in the bookstore."  
  
"Yeah, I figured," Danny said with approval.  
  
"Do you remember when Hannah went to the office two weeks ago?"  
  
"Of course.What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Marie was out you know that too, with Kate."  
  
"Yes," Danny kept replying.  
  
"Well.the day before Hannah went to the office Jack went to my place. It was supposed to be just a cup of coffee but."  
  
"But it wasn't," said Danny interrupting her abruptly.  
  
"No, that's really not it, not just that."  
  
Danny's eyes were asking her what she meant so she immediately added: "I bought an apartment in Washington DC Danny. I'm leaving."  
  
He was shocked. She simply smiled. Softly, almost without breath he asked: "What? Why? When? For Jack? For that day? Sam?"  
  
She was looking down, afraid of facing him, afraid of letting him down. Danny meant too much to her. All they felt for each other, she didn't want to ruin it.  
  
"Yesterday when I was getting out if the building I saw Hannah. She wanted to talk to me. I was not sure I wanted to talk to her, my day hadn't been quite the best, but I didn't say no."  
  
"So.," Danny was intrigued. 


	3. And It's All Out

"We walked. She told me she had seen me at hospital in the morning...the point's that she told me she knows."  
  
It was hard for her to talk. About anything. But if she didn't tell him she would collapse.  
  
"Sam, what does she know?"  
  
"That Jack and I had an affair. That Jack was with me two weeks ago. That I'm leaving." She took a deep breath before adding "That I'm.pregnant."  
  
She blushed and swallowed.  
  
"Danny don't look at me like that, please!" Samantha said smoothly, with tears in her eyes, "I'm not sure how I'm gonna do this. Damn!"  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
Danny seemed to have stayed back in the idea that the woman whom he thought of as a sister was going away, was leaving him. He didn't seem to have heard the rest of it.  
  
"I can't stay that's for sure."  
  
"Why? Why would you leave?"  
  
Samantha looked at him as he fell down. He ended sitting on one of the benches near them.  
  
"Didn't you hear what I just said?! I'm pregnant Danny. I'm going to have a baby, Jack's baby."  
  
Her voice, which had turned a bit stronger, echoed inside of his head. He was still shocked. She knew it, still continued.  
  
"I mean, I can't stay. What do you think will happen if Jack fins out about this? Or if Marie fins out? What about Kate? She doesn't know anything! She doesn't need to know...Hannah already knows and her life is not simple, having to deal with everything she feels and everything everybody else feels. What is she supposed to do? She wants her family together! It's not unreasonable."  
  
His deep brown eyes were just as wet and tearing as Sam's. She knew he felt she was like a sister to him. She felt the same way.  
  
"It was hard to take the decision Danny, but I can't change my mind now. I won't."  
  
And he was still staring at her. He seemed frozen.  
  
"All I want is Jack to get what he always wanted: stability in his marriage. And we both know that he won't get it unless I'm out of here, out of the picture...not that I want to but..."  
  
"Stop. Please. Just...give me a minute. This is way too much," he looked at the sky but before said "I'm sorry, go on," and then looked back at her.  
  
There was silence between them. It must have remained for about three minutes. Then, she broke it.  
  
"I don't really have much choice, I care for him."  
  
"So he doesn't know. You're not going to tell him. You're going to quit?"  
  
"This morning I made him sign a white paper for me, as stupid as it may sound. He knows I'm leaving, he just doesn't know where. Above his signature I managed to write a letter requesting my transfer to Washington.If the answer is negative then I'll quit and find some other job there in DC."  
  
"It'll be. They wouldn't ignore Jack's petition just because."  
  
"Anyway, I should be getting the answer tomorrow this time...I'm leaving Friday morning."  
  
"Samantha, isn't it too soon?"  
  
"The sooner the better, you know that."  
  
Everything was calm. They were calm. She stood up, weeping, and attempted to walk away, nut Danny took her hand before she could move one more step. He stood after her, made her turn around. Gently, he put her arms around her as she leaned her head against his chest. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. It broke his heart to see her like that. It had been hurt before, his heart, but not like that, not that badly since his parents... He made her feel protected. Danny knew the next day would be hard, specially for her. Samantha knew Thursday would be a hard day, as it would the rest of her life.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
He looked at her understanding.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have got you involved in all..."  
  
"Hey, you love him, and you know what you're doing. It's gonna be fine, I'm glad you told me. I'll be here."  
  
"But..."  
  
Then again she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"But nothing. You're having my niece."  
  
"Danny...what..."  
  
"Well excuse me if I care about you so much that I like pretending you're my sister!"  
  
He was no longer hugging her, but they were holding hands. She got closer. Then turned and walked towards the street, pulling his arm and making him follow.  
  
She had been thinking about what he had said.  
  
"So I'm your sister and I'm having a girl?"  
  
"Yeah, my guess."  
  
"OK"  
  
"OK?"  
  
"OK." She looked at him smiling. "OK, so my guess that makes you uncle Danny, ha."  
  
In not more than two hours she had talked and cried. Now she was laughing.  
  
Her phone rang. Sam excused herself and answered. "Spade."  
  
While she talked on the phone Danny's phone rang. Strange.  
  
As they both hung up she said "It was Vivian. She wants me in the office as soon as possible, she said she got something. Who called you?"  
  
"Jack. Let's go, he wants me in too."  
  
Ten minutes later Jack, Vivian and Martin saw Sam and Danny arrive simultaneously. It wasn't weird, but neither it was usual. A coincidence maybe? No one said a word. Danny saw hoe tense she had become the moment she realized he knew everything, plus Jack didn't and he was there with them. Martin was a different story, it had always been. So he mentioned to her that he hadn't even thought about saying they had spoken. He simply told her not to worry, he was not that stupid.  
  
A couple hours later they were all ready to pack and go home, again. So they did. 


	4. I Can't Stay

It has Thursday morning. Samantha woke up feeling all right, took a shower, went to work. She was thinking about Danny and Jack, the night before. She made an effort to convince herself that that day would be like any other day.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny woke up thinking of Samantha, the situation the night before. He told himself to treat her like he had always: like if that day were any other day. He went to work as soon as he finished in the shower.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack woke up. Marie was beside him. He kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom. After he had taken a shower he went to check on the girls. It was early, but Hannah was awake.  
  
"Dad...?"  
  
"Yes honey, what is it?"  
  
"Are yow okay?" She looked concerned.  
  
"Why wouldn't I sweetheart?" Jack gave her a smile.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He was about to walk out of her room when she said "I don't wanna see you sad."  
  
All Jack could thing of was it was going to be hard, but Hannah interrupted his thought by saying "Because she's leaving, isn't she? Samantha I mean."  
  
Jack froze. His daughter was in the right thing. He certainly did not know how to answer to such a comment, so he just gave her a nice look which comforted her and left for work.  
  
* * *  
  
Martin woke up thinking about how Samantha had acted since that Monday. Didn't feel like taking a bath so he headed to work. He was the first one to arrive. Then it came Danny, and Vivian. Martin tried his best to take stuff about Sam out of either of them, but got nothing.  
  
Sam arrived. She felt the hole past week vanish as the rest pretended nothing had happened. She followed the flow: Made coffee for Jack and waited for him near the elevator. Danny was pleased to see her do that, and gave a smile which finished confusing his partner.  
  
There wasn't much to do...there was luckily no missing person to find. They went into his office (J&S). She sat on his chair, behind the desk, and Jack on the coach on the other side of the room. They stared at each other with extremely meaningful looks.  
  
"Have you got a place already?"  
  
"Yes, near to the office."  
  
"So you've been accepted."  
  
"I don't know yet, they haven't answered."  
  
"But you would move anyway, right?"  
  
"Yeah Jack. I can't stay."  
  
Danny knocked and went in.  
  
"Sam this is for you," he said handing her a white envelope with the seal of the Department of Justice, the one of the FBI Headquarters too.  
  
It was the answer she was waiting for.  
  
"Thank you Danny. Hey...," she stood up before continuing "can you open in for me, tell me what is says?"  
  
"No."  
  
He walked out. She gave Jack a sorrow look, sat down, opened the envelope and begun to read.  
  
"You're in."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"When are you leaving Sam?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
Was 'disappointed' the word to describe him after she said that?  
  
"You aren't going to give me one more week?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I don't wanna lose you Sam."  
  
"I can't stay. It's gone too far. But I will come back when's the time."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"Not really. I don't know what that was."  
  
So the day went by.  
  
"Jack, can you not tell Martin or Vivian 'till I'm gone? Please."  
  
"Sure. I guess it wont hurt anybody."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, this morning I went to check on the girls before coming to work and I found Hannah awake. She knows you're leaving."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You know?" 


	5. Say Goodbye

"On Thursday I found her in the lobby. She wanted us to talk."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Nothing Jack, we walked to the park, and talked. She already knew before I mentioned it."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I honestly wish I knew. You have to understand Hannah is a very special kid Jack."  
  
"She really is."  
  
Samantha smiled at him, and walked to her desk. He just watched her pack. But she only took a couple of things from the drawer. She looked back at him and said goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye Sam," he replied.  
  
"Danny, can you take over now?"  
  
"I will. See you?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she walked towards the elevator. "Bye Martin, Vivian." She smiled, thought of how much she would miss that.  
  
Martin and Vivian looked at each other. By the time the said bye she was already out. It had always been 'good night' not 'bye'.  
  
Vivian went home, Martin got his things ready and so did Jack. Neither of both men could stop staring at Danny getting ready to home himself. He was taking too long and though Jack new why, Martin didn't...and she didn't want him to know.  
  
"Goodnight," Jack said addressing both of them. "Danny, don't take too long."  
  
"I won't. Hey, I'll be late tomorrow."  
  
Jack looked back and then left.  
  
Martin watched the other man finish with his stuff and start with Samantha's. He didn't quite understand, but didn't find courage enough to ask him what he was doing. He just saw him pack every single thing of the desk, the noted on the cork, pictures, pins and clips. Everything.  
  
Danny put it all in a big box. Martin ask him if he wanted to go for a drink but his answer was honest. He had to wake up earlier than usual and he needed to rest. Anyone could have seen that he needed to rest. They went out of the FBI building and took different directions.  
  
He stopped by Sam's apartment and left her the box.  
  
"What time's your flight?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Pick you up at seven."  
  
"'d be great." She wasn't sure it was great but it was something.  
  
As he walked out of the apartment building he saw Jack sitting on a bench across the street. He approached.  
  
"You take care of her for me."  
  
"I will Jack."  
  
Jack stood. Danny stared at him seriously.  
  
"I have to say goodbye Danny."  
  
"You already have. If you go in there she's gonna break." 


	6. She's Gone

"Would you give her this please." Jack gave Danny a key and walked down the street towards his house.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Danny woke up at six. He went by Samantha's at seven and they went to the airport.  
  
She didn't have much luggage. She had sent almost everything already. Most of her furniture.  
  
The departure of her flight was announced. They got on feet. She didn't want to cry, couldn't not though.  
  
"Don't cry I hate it when you cry...I'll visit I promise. But you call, ok?"  
  
She gave him a small shoe box and left.  
  
So Danny was there, watching her leave on the early morning plane to Washington DC. Neither of them knew how often they would see each other. But Samantha was making the right choice, and Danny would support her.  
  
Danny went up to the 8th floor. He had the shoe box that Sam had given to him half hour ago. He saw Jack sitting at her empty desk. He opened the box and he found a lot of envelopes, all different. Jack, Hannah, Martin, Vivian, Danny, Marie, there was even one for Kate. Those of Marie and the girl's he gave them to Jack, and his of course. Then he directed to Martin and Vivian, who starter reading right away. In neither of the writings was there and explanation about why she had decided to leave.  
  
The morning was slow, so Jack and Danny read what Samantha had written for them too. After that, Jack didn't look too good. The two men gave a glance at each other which Martin again didn't get.  
  
"She'll be fine. Will you?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"I'll be here just in case you feel like..."  
  
"Yes. I guess I'll have to talk sometime. I used to talk to her, damn it!"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"I'm going home. Call me on the cell if something comes up."  
  
* * *  
  
Marie woke the girls. Hannah didn't make as much fuzz as Kate did, but managed to convince her mother to let her not go to school that day. All she needed to say was 'Come on mom! I'm sure dad 'll be early today and I want to spend more time with him. Please!!!' so Marie didn't put up fight and allowed Kate to continue sleeping. Abut an hour later Jack was going in.  
  
"You're not working today?" Marie sounded more surprised by him being there than from Hannah's prediction.  
  
"They'll call if something comes up."  
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"I knew you'd come. Convinced mom to let us stay. You're okay?"  
  
"I'll be okay. Come on I'll take you and your sister out for breakfast."  
  
"She's sleeping," Marie said.  
  
"Go wake her up Hannah. Go!" Then to Marie "Come?"  
  
After a while Hannah was back there with Kate. Marie had things to do so she rejected the invitation.  
  
Before leaving Jack remembered the letter for her.  
  
"Here. This is for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's for you," he stared. "Come on girls...where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know," Hannah replied.  
  
"Katie, you choose then."  
  
It was the first time that Jack saw Kate so happy. Instead Hannah seemed worried.  
  
"Hannah?!"  
  
"She's gone," the girl said quietly.  
  
"And she wanted you to get this," he said giving her the envelope.  
  
"Can I read it now?"  
  
"It's yours. You can read it whenever you like."  
  
"You miss her already dad, I can tell."  
  
"Hannah."  
  
Kate was just watching.  
  
"And this, my princess, is for you," said Jack showing hesitation.  
  
"Can you read it for me?"  
  
"Your sister will. I'll be back in a second."  
  
"Hannah! What does it say?"  
  
"I'm sorry I hope you understand," Hannah read.  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
"Samantha's."  
  
"And who is her?" 


	7. There

Kate kept asking questions as Hannah kept answering.  
  
"She worked with dad."  
  
"The blond lady?"  
  
"Yes, that same."  
  
"What does it mean 'I'm sorry'? Sorry for what?"  
  
"You'll know some day. Now stop asking questions, would you?"  
  
Jack had paid and was ready to burn some more time. He would do that forever if Sam didn't keep her promise.  
  
"What would you like to do next?"  
  
* * *  
  
Friday afternoon Samantha had arranged her apartment and not wanting to stay there for any longer, she went to the Hoover's building. She presented herself in the lobby.  
  
"Hi. I'm Samantha Spade..."  
  
"Well, you weren't expected until Monday. Stu'll give you the tour." She looked at a tall brown haired young man and shouted at him "Stu! Come over here."  
  
"Yes?" he asked respectfully.  
  
"This is agent Spade. She's starting here...you'll take her, ok?" The lady seemed to have it all under control.  
  
"Stuart," he said directing to that beautiful blond woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Samantha Spade," she replied smiling.  
  
"Bad news: here we have to climb stairs. It's an old building. Elevators are freaking scary."  
  
"I have no trouble with that."  
  
"Good news: Missing Persons Unit's on the first floor."  
  
"Good," she said relived.  
  
"So...where are you from?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Noticing that she wouldn't answer that question he added "Ok then tell me where you used to work. It's not like you're new at this, right?"  
  
"New York."  
  
"Wow, why the change?" He was really surprised.  
  
"If anyone back in NY fins out I'm here in DC I'll have to shut you. Seriously."  
  
"Ok...I'm not sure I want to know now..." His expression had changed completely.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just...didn't have a choice...DC seemed to be the best place to hide."  
  
"Hide?!"  
  
"I'm pregnant and he doesn't know. I don't want him to know yet I don't want to ruin his life...you see..." She stopped herself before she could say something else. "I know he deserves to know, but it wouldn't be any good. He's happy and...I simply couldn't live there knowing that I was ruining other people's lives. I wouldn't, not more than I have already. Of course he knows I left but he doesn't completely know why and he certainly doesn't know where."  
  
"Aren't you afraid he might look for you, find you?"  
  
"He won't look. He understand I have my ways and if wanted him to know where I was going to be I would have said. He respects that."  
  
"So it's not something about 'I'm leaving, you follow' kind of thing?"  
  
"Not at all. He wouldn't follow."  
  
"Fine then. Nothing comes out of here."  
  
"I appreciate it."  
  
They found themselves in a very similar office to the one in New York, same distribution. Robert Kasser was talking to a couple of people.  
  
"Hey Bo, Agent Spade's here!"  
  
"Hi, I'm," Samantha tried.  
  
"So tell me, how do you like him so far? I'm sorry, Robert Kasser, I'm supposed to be your boss here," he said smiling.  
  
"He actually reminds me of my brother," she said referring to Danny.  
  
"Ok. We weren't expecting you today but anyway...they're Karen and James."  
  
They were both tall. James was black, handsome. Karen instead seemed like a ghost, she had pale complexion and dark curly hair.  
  
"This is Samantha. She's starting here on Monday. All you gotta know is that she's good."  
  
"Bo, I was..."  
  
"Not now Stu! Figure it out yourself." And then directing to Sam "You come with me, to my office."  
  
She walked close behind him.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that I'm here to anyone in NY."  
  
"No trouble with secrecy myself."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I understand you're pregnant."  
  
"Yes. A month. I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that either."  
  
"As you wish. May I know why?" he said as he tried not to show his intrigue.  
  
"It's too complicated."  
  
"Not if you don't want or need to tell me...no hard feelings. It's your life after all."  
  
"Thanks. How should I call you? There we used to call each other by our names but maybe here..."  
  
"Robert, Bob, Bo. You choose. What about you, any preferences?"  
  
"Samantha'll do fine."  
  
She had the impression that moving there wasn't such a bad thing. People were actually nice, respectful, honest. Thing would get harder, she knew it. She had to take advantage of that moment, when everything was pleasant and quiet. Who knows how long that would last? 


	8. THE Day

Hi people! Here's one more...not the last. I realized Jack's wife's name is not Marie but Maria, (throughout all of it it's written that way already so I'm sorry but I won't change it) I wanted to thank you for the reviews I got...you know you can e-mail me if got any doubt, comment, whatever. Thanks. :)  
  
Time passed by quickly for her. Seven months and she was given a maternity league. She'd received a picture of Hannah and Kate and another one of them with Jack, apart of the ones of the girls with Danny. And then one more month.  
  
* * *  
  
Danny was ready to leave for three days (Friday, Saturday and Sunday). Jack was pretty sure he was going to see her, but then doubted when Hannah told him she wanted to go with him. Danny was not against it, Marie sounded pleased and Jack, well, Jack couldn't say no to any of Hannah's requests. So Friday morning they left and arrived at Washington DC before lunch. That same morning Samantha's neighbour had taken her to hospital, so when Danny found out they were both by her side waiting to see the baby.  
  
"Danny, I'm gonna kill you," Sam said as she realized Hannah's presence in the room.  
  
"I begged him to come. She's my sister, Sam," said Hannah taking the defensive.  
  
To both of them, Samantha said "I'm glad you came, thank you."  
  
"So it's a girl after all ha, what's her name?" Danny said impatiently.  
  
"I was waiting for you opinion."  
  
"OK, hit."  
  
"Caia." Not willing to wait any longer she added "So? What do you think?"  
  
"I gotta see her."  
  
"Oh come on Danny!" Sam said smiling.  
  
"I like it." Hannah had waited enough to talk herself. "Caia what?"  
  
"M. Spade, I think. I'm not sure yet...Jack doesn't know. I don't wanna cause trouble."  
  
"It'll be fine. Though that 'M' is a bit..." Danny commented.  
  
"Oh come on! You're ruining it for me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want it to be somewhere, her dad I mean," she said sadly.  
  
"So Caia M. Spade it is then."  
  
Danny looked at Hannah, and she looked at Sam, who looked at both of them with a slight true smile. She so much missed Jack. They realized.  
  
A nurse went into the room holding a middle-size, bold baby. Surprised because she didn't know who they were she asked to Danny and Hannah "And who are you?" She was serious. Still, something told Samantha she was actually trying to be friendly.  
  
"My bother Danny," Sam answered quickly, without even thinking what the consequences of that could be.  
  
"I'm Hannah." She definitely didn't want to be left aside. "He's my dad."  
  
Danny's skin turned white. No, not pale. White. Was he actually old enough to be her father? Samantha noticed and paid attention to the nurse, who was giving Caia to her.  
  
"I finally made up my mind about her name," Sam said trying to break the awkwardness of the moment.  
  
"Good. Who is she then?"  
  
She had obviously noted Danny's face change colour.  
  
"Caia M. Spade."  
  
"Oh. I'd never heard of that name. And what does the 'M' stand for?" she did not want to let her think she was extremely interested in such a detail.  
  
"Her father's." Turning to Hannah, Samantha asked "How is he?"  
  
"It didn't work out."  
  
"What? What do you mean 'It didn't work out'?"  
  
"It was never about you Sam. If you hadn't left this would have happened anyway, even if it had never started on the first place. So it's not you, for sure...they just don't work together anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry. How did you take it?"  
  
"I understand he still loves you. You shouldn't be sorry, it would have happened eventually."  
  
"What about Katie?"  
  
"She's sad, still."  
  
"'Still'?"  
  
"A couple months after you left. She doesn't know why it had to happen. She misses dad not kissing her goodnight every day," said Hannah. Then she realized the nurse was looking at her as if she had said something wrong. 'She misses DAD...' so she looked at Danny, who understood and said "She's not really my daughter."  
  
The nurse, confused, left the room.  
  
Caia was quiet, awake but silent. Her eyes were Samantha's but apart from that, they didn't look alike at all.  
  
"Do you want to hold her Hannah?" asked Samantha. She was after all, her sister.  
  
"Are you sure. She's so little." Hannah doubted. Attempted to agree but didn't answer.  
  
"Come on, she's not gonna break," Danny encouraged her.  
  
Hannah approached to the bed and took the baby in her arms. The last time she'd done that was when Kate was born, and it frightened her. Samantha's latter question was not unexpected. 


	9. Why A Lie

"Should I go back then? If I'm allowed to stay at the job."  
  
"I'd give it a little more time Sam," said Danny trying not to pull her down.  
  
"I miss him Danny."  
  
"I know you do but I'm not sure he'll be able to handle you going back after not having talked to him for over eight months, plus finding out about her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not too much though. We don't want him to think you don't love him anymore."  
  
"You don't Hannah?"  
  
"No, why would I? He has to be with whomever makes him happy. I'll grow and leave and it's just like that. It's not mom, that's definite..."  
  
A man had gone into the hospital room. Someone Danny didn't recognize. He seemed nice, and seemed to like Sam: he had flowers, amazing, big, red flowers.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. I can come back some other time."  
  
"No, please." Samantha directed to Danny by saying "Danny, this is Robert, my boss," and then to Bob "Danny's my brother."  
  
"Nice to meet you. She never mentioned having a bother. I actually thought you were the baby's father." He smiled.  
  
"I did mention it, the Friday I got here. I said Stu reminded me of him!" she argued.  
  
"Not even near. I can't compete with him."  
  
"I thought you were her brother. So you know the mysterious guy?"  
  
"Yes, I do. For about...long now."  
  
It wasn't after a while that they remembered Hannah.  
  
"This is my daughter, Helena," tried Danny with hesitation.  
  
"Hi," she greeted as Bob weirdly looked at her.  
  
"I didn't think you could be..."  
  
Bob was interrupted by Hannah, who said almost spontaneously "He adopted me when I was three. He's still my dad though."  
  
"Of course."  
  
By the look in his eyes Samantha could tell he hadn't completely fallen into it. He made her doubt whether he had heard Hannah earlier or not. Not that what was said was incriminatory but it would have been confusing. She limited herself to say "Thank you for passing by, you didn't have to," and gave him a smile. Though she had never thought Danny and Hannah would say such a lie, after some minutes of staring at the girl in front of her, she came to understand their point: if he was her boss he probably knew she was from New York...and bosses know each other. What if he knew Jack, and he knew he had a daughter called Hannah? The coincidence would have been too huge, and they couldn't risk it, he didn't need to know who she was, it didn't matter. Another simple white lie wouldn't kill anybody, and it certainly wouldn't kill him.  
  
'Her boss.' Those two words still bounced in Danny's head...it couldn't be. It was like if she were able to read his mind, because laughing she said to him "No Danny, it's nothing like that, trust me."  
  
Desperate to break the discomfort of the moment Robert asked "So what's her name? It's a girl right?"  
  
"Yes, she's a girl. Caia."  
  
"Caia..."  
  
"...Spade." This time Sam skipped the 'M' so as not to be inquired about it. He didn't need to know it was there. 


	10. Time, but

Again and again Danny travelled with Hannah to visit Sam and Caia. She grew up fast...so alike to Jack's first daughter. It would be evident when she went back to New York. They would all notice, or at last Vivian, Van Doren, Marie and Kate would, Martin was a totally different case.  
  
Three years eight months from the last time he heard of her. He was sitting at the head of the big wooden table waiting for Martin to answer his question. Danny stared. Vivian was at her desk gathering some files when she saw Hannah approach. Her expression was serious. Something unexpected was going to happen, and Vivian noticed as soon as she saw her; that something couldn't be stopped. Danny turned to look at her. She went up there, and stretched her arm to give her father an envelope size of a postcard. She whispered 'Yes' to Danny. It was like if again, someone had read his mind, 'cause she was answering his questions. Jack saw Hannah walking away.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the rest of the team and went after her. "Hannah, what's this?"  
  
"Finish up and read it dad. As far as I know it's important."  
  
"Wait, hey don't walk away!" He said loud and clear but not angrily. "How did you get here? It's Saturday morning."  
  
"I walked."  
  
"Wait. Why now if you're gonna see me at night anyway?"  
  
"It's important dad," Hannah said over her shoulder, waving goodbye.  
  
Now Vivian was sitting next to Danny.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Vivian sounded just like herself.  
  
"I don't know yet. Let's finish with this, where were we?...Martin, got my answer?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure."  
  
"OK then you all know what to do," said Jack. He stood up and went to his office, carefully opened the white envelope and unfolded the paper inside. "JACK, WE HAVE TO TALK. THERE'S A LOT YOU NEED TO KNOW. I'LL BE GOING SOON. I LOVE YOU, SAM." Jack smiled 'I love you too.'  
  
Danny was about to go into Jack's office when his phone rang. "Taylor," he said moving into a more quiet area. "Here? Now..." There was a pause "I'll be right there." He knocked on the glass door and gave Jack a sign telling him he would be out for ten minutes. Then he went down the elevator and met Samantha at the lobby.  
  
"Can you take her ten minutes? It's as much as I'll take to talk to him. Then you take her to his office?  
  
Danny took Caia in his arms and walked out of the building as Samantha took deep, endless breaths. It was time, there was no going back.  
  
She gave one step forward as the elevator stopped and it's doors opened. She looked up, to see Martin's face light up. Vivian smiled, though she was more than confused: she knew Jack, and righ now he was steady. After hugs and welcoming kisses she went to Jack's office, didn't knock.  
  
"I told you we needed to talk."  
  
Sam's voice had broken in, in the sweet silence of the room.  
  
Jack looked up. He was not surprised, he was completely astonished. He said the only words his mind was able to process at the moment, not even loud enough for her to hear "Hi."  
  
"You need to know something," she started. Then stopped to eye the place, he'd change the pictures on his desk. Jack was to shocked to talk. "I left because I really thought you and Marie were going to work things out."  
  
"We were. It didn't work."  
  
She was about to say something when they heard the unmistakable sound of Danny knocking. He didn't wait for a response, just walked in.  
  
"Where is she?" Sam sounded worried.  
  
"Hey, I didn't lose her! She's with Hannah. Right there," Danny said pointing through the door, in their direction. "Is this done?"  
  
"No. But tell her to come in."  
  
"What's going on?" Jack couldn't wait until Danny had left. 


	11. Something Else To Do

"Her name is Caia Jack. She's three. Today's her birthday," Samantha said calmly as she moved towards the door to take her daughter by the hand.  
  
Jack froze. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to ask or do?  
  
Hannah entered. The room seemed crowded to Jack, sitting at his desk, cornered. He finally heard her say with a big smile in her face "Dad, she's my sister."  
  
Silence. No-one could hear but silence.  
  
"Mom. Can I go play with Hannah outside?"  
  
"Not right now sweetie...Jack's..."  
  
"...your father. Caia I'm your father," Jack ended Sam's sentence.  
  
His eyes where now filled in tears as he looked at the youngest of them all. He turned to Hannah and then to the wordless Samantha.  
  
"You're planning to stay?"  
  
"Yes," she said securely.  
  
"We should talk to Van Doren then."  
  
'We' He had used 'We'.  
  
"I know...I'm going now."  
  
Danny opened the door. Hannah went out and him after her. Jack moved close to the woman he loved, to whom he had missed so much, and stared, directly into her eyes. No words were spoken, there was no need.  
  
"Mom, may I go with you?"  
  
"Yes, may we go with you?" Jack asked already knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"Let's go. It didn't seem much of a question."  
  
* * *  
  
Vivian saw Samantha going out of Jack's office. But was surprised her was to see Jack carrying a little girl, and following Sam in Van Doren's direction. She dared to ask Danny what was going on.  
  
"Now he's happy."  
  
"Excuse me...?" Vivian hadn't understood why he'd said that.  
  
"Sam is here to stay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. She's staying."  
  
"Yeah...and whose is the baby?"  
  
"Theirs. Her name is Caia," Danny told her smiling.  
  
"Theirs. Samantha and Jack's. And you've known all along. How old is she?  
  
"Yes I knew...how old tops could she be? Come on," after being in bare silence he answered the question "She's three, today."  
  
"Why did she leave on the first place?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"I guess not." She looked again into the direction they had gone. "Did he know? Danny, where are you going?"  
  
"No, she just told him. I have to take Hannah home. I'll be back in a sec. Don't worry about him anymore, would you? He'll be fine with her."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack sat on the coach with Caia. He gave her some pen and paper and leaned back, resting his head, listening to Sam's conversation with Van Doren.  
  
"You're staying. Great. But I can't let you in the same unit again, you know that."  
  
"Yeah...I heard there's that thing in the 9th floor...I could teach, couldn't I?"  
  
"I could make a spot there. Give me a couple of hours and it'll be yours...but the kids are tough."  
  
Samantha stood up. "Thank you."  
  
"Please. Congratulations Jack! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wish I'd known myself."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Thank you Paula," Sam said.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Come on Caia."  
  
Once out of Van Doren's Samantha said to Jack in a low, sensual voice "Do you mind? I have to quit in DC," directing her look to their baby.  
  
"How could I? You can use my phone."  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha went out the hole day and went back to the Bureau building late, before Jack got out though. She had dropped Caia at Danny's: Polly would take care of her.  
  
NOTE:(I don't know how that is going if there is anything going, but she was the only person I could come up with for him.)  
  
"Hey you, where are you going to stay?" Jack sounded really happy about it all.  
  
"I have everything at Danny's. I just dropped Caia with Polly."  
  
"Here," said Jack handing her a key, "I bought your old apartment last year, there's enough room for the rest of my family."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"The girls just stay with me on the weekends, we'll manage."  
  
"Have you told Kate yet? Today's Friday already. She's staying with you today too?"  
  
"Yeah, she is. And no I haven't, yet. I will. Come home."  
  
They were closer now, standing cheek to cheek, getting closer with every word spoken, even if it seemed no longer possible.  
  
"Caia's sitter lives with us."  
  
Each word was said in a lower tone of voice.  
  
"Then we'll make space."  
  
They were as close as two bodies can be. About to kiss, profoundly looking into each other's eyes. Martin knocked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can come back some other time."  
  
"No. Done already. Come in."  
  
"It's not important." Martin seemed to be ashamed. He was definitely uncomfortable. "I better leave." He had blushed.  
  
After looking at Jack, making him understand (which was not hard considering it was Martin and not Eric Kellar) that she had to do it, Samantha went after him.  
  
"Martin!"  
  
He didn't turn...kept on walking quickly towards the exit.  
  
"Damn it Martin, don't walk away!"  
  
Finally turning, he said "Then tell me what I'm supposed to do Samantha. Tell me what it takes and I'll do it." 


	12. Said

"Martin! Cut it off...you knew all along about Jack and I...everybody did."  
  
"Is that an excuse?"  
  
"No. No it's no excuse but what are we talking about here?"  
  
"I only need you to tell me, everything. The hole story. Even what you thing I'm not gonna like. Everything, please."  
  
"OK. It sound reasonable. Would now be a god moment?"  
  
"Now sounds fine."  
  
"Give me a minute then."  
  
Samantha went back to Jack's office. "He needs to know." She didn't need to say more.  
  
"Go, I'll be home. You have a key."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Samantha left to find Martin again and they both walked to the nearest bar, where they sat silently for a while, then to talk for about two hours.  
  
"...and I'm back. I'm going to stay, live with them."  
  
She knew Martin hadn't liked any of what she had said. "I'm glad to have heard it from you directly." Of course it didn't mean he was glad about her being with Jack and she perfectly well knew it. Now not only her life but his was change forever. The woman he had always dreamt of was officially with his boss.  
  
"Can I drop you home?"  
  
"It's not necessary."  
  
"Please, it's no bother."  
  
"My old apartment."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who, Caia?"  
  
Martin nodded.  
  
"At Danny's for the night."  
  
"I assume they didn't let you come back to the unit."  
  
"No. I'm going to teach in the 9th."  
  
"There's a teaching spot? 'Teacher Agent Samantha Spade Malone' I can't imagine that."  
  
Martin was laughing and by the way he had made it sound Samantha couldn't help laughing too. It seemed right to show him a picture of Caia, so she took the most recent one out of her wallet and passed it to Martin, who looked at it carefully.  
  
"Look at her! A simple coffee ha?"  
  
Everything would be okay. 'Samantha Spade Malone' Could it be?  
  
A/N: Here's where I'm not sure what to do. The story could continue. In fact it does. But I think it's centred on Sam as a teacher so I'm not sure whether to go on under 'What Coffee Becomes' or create a different story for which people are going to need "What Coffee Becomes' for background information. "How did it all come down to this?" type of questions. So it would be really helpful if you said something that I could use to decide what to do. What would you do? THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT REVIEWS...for all of you. :)  
  
I have already made up my mind...for those that don't want it to end here...read 'Classes'. To be posted soon. 


End file.
